Plaisir de nuit (Fanta Bob yaoi )
by Axel.tt
Summary: Fan Fic Yaoi entre Fanta et Bob .


Bob venait de revenir d'une énième campagne, il alla s'installer sur un fauteuil près d'une cheminée, depuis plusieurs jours déjà il cherchait Jérusalem et tout effort était vain.

Épuisé il retira son armure, son corps ruisselait de sueur, il soupira.

« Bob ? »

Dit Fanta derrière lui, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, de petit nuage de vapeur l'entourait et une simple serviette autour de sa taille cachait sa nudité.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »

« Boarf, malgré tous ces combats, Jérusalem reste introuvable, ça m'déprime »

« Peut-être qui si tu arrêtais de chercher au Japon tu avancerais »

Lui dit-il en enlaçant sa tête contre son torse nu.

Au cours de leurs aventures ils avaient d'innombrables fois eu ce type d'attouchement mais cette fois Bob ressentit autre chose, cette fois c'était plus chaleureux.

Il ignorait si c'était dû à sa faiblesse mentale momentanée ou à autre chose mais il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête.

Soudain Fanta le lâcha et commença à s'écarter.

Bob voulu le suivre par reflexe mais il s'empêtra dans son armure encore étalée au sol et tomba.

Il tenta de se rattraper à ce qu'il put mais chuta quand même. Étalé de tout son long il vu les pieds de Fanta se retourner.

Il allait se relever quand il remarqua que la serviette de Fanta se trouvait dans sa main.

Il se redressa à genoux et se retrouva face au membre de Fanta.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait nu mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais remarqué cette harmonie entre l'engin et le reste du corps, même au repos il était d'une taille remarquable et il reposait gracieusement entre ses jambes.

« Ça va Bob, rien de cassé ? »

Dit Fanta en lui tendant la main.

« Oui, enfin non, ça va, je vais bien.

-Hum, tu ferais mieux d'allé prendre une douche, tu es tout rouge. »

Bob avait senti le rouge teinter ces pommettes.

« Ah oui, je vais faire ça. »

Fanta se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée.

Le regard de Bob se posa sur les fermes fesses de Fanta et alors qu'il quitta son champ de vision il remarqua qu'il tenait encore la serviette dans sa main.

Il se réfugia dans la salle de bain et porta à son visage la serviette imprégnée de l'odeur de son partenaire, il se laissa tomber dos au bain et soupira.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

La soirée se passa sans autre échange important mais une fois dans son lit Bob se remémora les images du corps de son collègue, ses bras musclés, son large torse et surtout sa …

A ces pensée Bob senti une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et son sexe commença à se dresser sous sa couette.

Instinctivement sa main se referma sur son membre brulant et il commença les va-et-vient, il imagina le corps de Fanta collé au sien et ses énormes mains englober son sexe.

Se sentant venir, il attrapa le premier fapalin à sa portée et relâcha tout dedans.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle il se sentit ridicule et, décidé, il se releva, changea de sous-vêtement et ce dirigea d'un pas d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de son camarade…

Bon ben on va se dire que c'est la fin du chapitre FIN DU CHAP.1

Bob arriva à la chambre de Fanta et s'y engouffra. Il y vit Fanta allongé sur le dos recouvert d'une large couette. Il s'approcha et la retira en la jetant sur le côté, il était nu.

 _Parfait_

Il le retourna sans ménagement ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller légèrement.

Bon là c'est cadeaux pour vaseline, vous le dite ou pas ça revient au même

"BONSOIR, JE SUIS BOB LENNON, HAHA " cria le Brun

"Bob ? " murmura Fanta avant de hurler lorsque le membre ardent du Lennon écarta ces fesses pour se loger dans son rectum.

Hurlement vite remplacé par un râle de plaisir. Bob s'allongea sur le dos de Fanta et susurra à son oreille.

"Alors, tu aimes ?"

Il engouffra deux doigts dans sa bouche au moment où celui-ci allait répondre et alors qu'il se redressait non sans lécher le crane luisant de sueur de son homme et alors qu'il commençait lentement les va-et-vient il porta à sa bouche ces doigts enduits de salive et murmura.

"Délicieux"

Avant d'accélérer le tempo.

Les épaules de Fanta se contractèrent et il s'agrippa au bord du lit en haletant, le visage enfouis dans son oreiller.

Bien qu'il se soit déjà lâché avant de se rendre dans la chambre de son ami il se sentit venir, il souffla alors entre deux halètements.

« Prépare-toi, je viens"

Et il se cabra enserrant les hanches de son amant.

Fanta et Bob gémirent à l'unisson et restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Puis Fanta se retourna et leur regard se croisèrent, il n'y avait pas de traces de gêne ou de honte dans leurs regards enflammés qu'ils s'échangeaient, ils n'étaient consommés que par le désir, la luxure et l'amour.

" -Bob, je t'aime depuis toujours

-Putain moi aussi je t'aime mon Fanta

Et leurs lèvres s'enlacèrent dans un baisé passionnant.

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait Bob sentit quelque chose de dur sur son ventre, il s'écarta et découvrit le sexe massif de Fanta pointant vers le ciel.

"Impressionnant" dit Bob en souriant à Fanta qui le lui rendit.

Si ce membre imposant devait venir en lui, et Bob savait que cela ne saurait tarder, il ne serait pas contre un peu d'aide.

Il se recula donc afin de placer son visage au-dessus du sexe du grand chauve et laissa un filet de salive couler le long de la verge de son amant avant de commencer à tirer sur la peau afin de faire le tour du gland avec sa langue et puis il descendit du plus que sa gorge lui permettait.

Enfin il se redressa et vit le visage rouge de désir de son ami et en passant sa langue sur ces lèvres s'allongea à ses côtés lui indiquant de prendre les choses en main.

Fanta se dressa, se mit en face de Bob en écartant ces jambes, ils se fixèrent le sourire aux lèvres et Bob chassa d'une main une mèche brune collée à son visage.

Alors Fanta lui agrippa les hanches et tira d'un coup sec, Bob fut estomaqué et à peine eu-t-il le temps de reprendre son souffle que Fanta redoubla de vigueur dans ces va-et-vient.

Très rapidement Bob sentit son sexe se durcir pour la troisième fois de la soirée et tenta de le prendre en main mais la pénétration brutale de son partenaire le força à contracter tous les muscle de son corps.

Cette soudaine pression sur son membre fit lâché à Fanta un râle de plaisir, il remarqua alors la veine tentative de Bob de se saisir de son sexe.

Une de ses mains lâcha alors les hanches de son compagnon et se saisit de son sexe encore imbibé de jus de luxure et de sueur.

Ses coups de hanche rendaient sa prise maladroite mais Bob s'en fichait, sentir son sexe entre les doigts de l'homme qu'il aimait lui suffisait.

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Fanta à bout de souffle dit

"-Je ne peux plus ... tenir

-Moi non plus ... viens ... avec moi !"

Leurs mains se joignirent en même temps que le liquide de leur amour se déversait.

Fanta s'affaissa aux côtés de Bob.

Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'un et l'autre et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Ça va Bob ?

-Pff, je vais avoir du mal a marché demain mais sinon ce fut une nuit inoubliable"

Fanta lui sourit

"Tu seras prêt pour demain soir ?"

Bob lui rendit son sourire et répondit

"Je serais prêt pour toutes les autre nuits"

Puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent.


End file.
